memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Out of Time/Act Two
On board the Valiant in his ready room Colonel Tyson is looking out the window at the moon when the doors chimed. Come Colonel Tyson says as he's not looking at the doors. Admiral Kira walks into the ready room and looks at his nephew. Will, are you all right it looks like you got the weight of the world on your shoulders Typhuss says as he looks at Will. He turns to his uncle. Just thinking I've got a gene that protected the ship and crew from being easred from time but it didn't protect my fiancee the mother of my son or daughter, and we've got a deadman ruling Earth and no Starfleet, the Cardassian Union are back in control of Bajor again and the one guy we've got that can help us is in a drunken stuper Will says as he goes back to looking out the window at the crater their hiding in. Admiral Kira looks at his nephew and pats him on the shoulder. We will fix all that Will, we just need to convince Rip to help us Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. I hope so because I can't think of having to live in a world where there's nothing to do and your dead in this timeline Will says as he looks at him. Then the com activates. Colonel Tyson report to the port 302 bay on the double Lieutenant Sinclair says over the com. Both Typhuss and Will head out of the ready room. In the 302 bay both Colonel Tyson and Admiral Kira walk into the bay and see the Waverider enlarged and Carmen is working on getting the doors open. The Chief was able to enlarge the ship but the doors are locked Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Both Will and Typhuss walk to the doors and Typhuss looks at the panel. It appears to be locked using a code, did you try beaming into the ship Typhuss says as he looks at Lieutenant Sinclair. Lieutenant Gomez inputs commands into the console I've got a solid lock on the inside of the Waverider Lieutenant Gomez says as she looks at them. Colonel Tyson looks at her. All right then me and Doctor Sanders will beam into the Waverider no offense uncle but seeing you may cause issues Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss agrees. All right, I will stay here Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Both Will and Kelly beam into the Waverider and they find Rip on the deck with a beer bottle in his hand Doctor Sanders scans him. He's alive barely he's alcohol blood level is off the charts Sanders to Gomez beam me and Hunter to sickbay Doctor Sanders says as she tapped her combadge. She beams off the Waverider as Will looks over the database and unlocks the door and Typhuss walked on board the Waverider and walks over to Will. Hey I guess I found the right button Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Yeah, the Waverider haven't been aboard her since last year, when the Legends helped us fight the Dominators Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. They did I'm getting the AI back online now Will says as he inputs commands into the consoles. Gideon appears. Typhuss greetings Gideon says in her female voice. Typhuss looks at the AI. Hello Gideon says Typhuss as he looks at Gideon. It's been a long time since we talked to each other I am glad that Captain Hunter is getting help he's been drinking a lot for the years we've been trapped together Gideon says as she speaks in her female voice. Typhuss looks at the screen. Gideon, do you know how the timeline can be restored Typhuss says as he looks at Gideon on the viewscreen. Get the Spear of Destiny and restore the timeline that's the only way to do that Gideon says in her female voice. Will looks at Typhuss. I remember seeing a spear in the office where the Waverider was at but didn't have time to get it Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Well it looks like we are going to go get it Typhuss says as he looks at Will. The Jumper flies towards the Hall of Doom. So far so good the cloak is stable and we're not detected Will says as he looks at HUD. Typhuss looks at the Hall of Doom. Its time for the timeline to be restored the way it was before Typhuss says as he looks at Will and gets his particle rifle ready. Then the HUD shows a blip. We've got a contact Will says as he looks at the HUD. Then the Jumper shutters and the back compartment door was ripped open and Typhuss saw Amaya in a different outfit. Stay back or I will shoot you Typhuss says as he points his particle rifle at Amaya. She grabs the particle rifle and crushes it as it sparks and whines and she throws it down as Typhuss tries to convince her to stop. Amaya, stop, you are a hero, Vixen remember and you helped fight the Dominators a year ago this isn't you Typhuss says as he looks at Amaya. Amaya still walks towards Typhuss using the power of the Tiger. Uncle hang on to something Will says as he tilled the Jumper to port hard and Amaya bangs her head on the bulkhead, Typhuss activates the force field and walks over to Will and sat in the co-pilot chair. You all right? Will says as he looks over at him. Typhuss looks at him. I'm fine Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at the console. Crap she messed the Jumper up we're going to have to head back up to the Valiant Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Not without the Spear of Destiny, land the Jumper and I will get it then I will beam back to the ship says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. You're the best pilot I'll do it I've been in the building and know the layout Will says as he looks at Typhuss. The Jumper lands on top of the Hall of Doom Will opens the lower hatch and gets a phaser and sets it to level 16 and drills a hole into the hull of the hall of doom Typhuss gives Will final instructions. Be careful and don't get caught, get in then get out Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. I won't just make sure that you get her back to the ship and then come back for me in half an hour Will says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss nods and then Will leaps down and the Jumper leaves the Hall of Doom he searches the place for the Spear and he walks into Damien's office and sees it. Got you now come to papa you Spear of.....Will says then he's knocked out by a dart and falls to the ground. Malcolm looks at down at Will. I hope you're ready to die Colonel Malcolm says as he looks at the unconscious body of the Colonel. Back on board the Valiant Typhuss and the crew are getting worried about the Colonel. It's been half an hour he should of contacted us by now Commander Keller says as he's sitting in the Captain's chair. Admiral Kira turns to Ensign Devon to get in touch with him. Ensign Devon, contact Colonel Tyson Typhuss says as he looks at Ensign Devon. He's about to when he looks at his console. Uh Commander I'm picking up a hail from the surface Ensign Devon says as he looks at his console. Commander Keller looks at him. Put it up on the viewer Commander Keller says as he looks him. On the viewer shows Damien Darhk on the viewer. Ah, Admiral Kira so very good to see you again it's been forever since I saw you before I changed the timeline to how I like it, I think that you're looking for your nephew Colonel Tyson moves out of the way, he's my guest for right now but if you want him to speak we can Damien says as he orders a guard to remove the gag. By my command authority whatever he asks for DON'T GIVE IT TO HIM Will shouts before his gag is put back around his mouth. Damien smiles. Wow he's a bit mouthy for a commanding officer of a Daedalus class vessel Damien says on the viewer. Commander Keller looks at the viewer. Release our commanding officer or we'll destroy your base Commander Keller says as he looks at the viewer. Admiral Kira looks at the viewer. Return my nephew now or I will come down there and kill you Damien Typhuss says as he looks at Damien on the viewscreen. He smiles and snickers and the channels cuts off, Admiral Kira looks at Commander Keller. I'm going to get Will back Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Keller then gets out his blue lightsaber and heads for the turbolift. Commander Keller looks at him. Sir we need a strike team not a single man Commander Keller says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Damien Darhk has magic powers, what the hell is a MACO squad going to do to him and I have fought against Damien, you or a MACO squad have not Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Keller.